


What Is Dead

by AeonDelirium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Godswood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Winterfell, Theon is haunted by memories of those he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's still challenge time. Using the prompt _ghosts of the past_ for this one.
> 
> Water is a bitch to draw. Just saying.

 


End file.
